


because that’s what forgiving is

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, F/F, I made this on a whim, Oneshot, also a little ooc, angsty ish but not really, just moca cryin, no beta we die like men, not that much dialouge, which is saying something from me cuz i like lots of dialouge, why am i writing fanfics, yk like the tags say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: credit to demonladys!! i didnt copy but i took inspo and i their work was really good so sjdbeknekw.Ran gets mad at Mocathats it thats the ficoriginally written at 3 am
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	because that’s what forgiving is

‘ This is so stupid, go back eating and crying in your room, ‘

That comment made Moca’s smile completely disappear, her happy, teasing expression morphing into one of hurt and sadness. She stayed silent as she walked to her and Ran’s shared room, her head down as she heard Ran mumbling something like ‘I don’t have the time for this,’ as she went back to her work.

Sitting on her bed, Moca brought her legs towards her chest and curled herself into a ball. Ran was mad at her again, and it was all her fault. 

The tears started flowing slowly, trying to remain as quiet as possible so she wouldn’t alert Ran who wasn’t that far away from the bedroom door. At some point, she started trying to wipe them with the sleeves of her hoodie, but when that proved ineffective, she simply wailed into the sleeves, a bit louder than she had intentioned. Moca noticed this, but had forgotten why she was trying to be quiet in the first place.

Moca never really could handle when people were mad at her. Sure she might’ve been asking for it sometimes, but her friends were used to it by now. They’d never really been ‘mad’ at her, per say, maybe a ‘shut up’ and they’d be on their way. Moca really couldn’t remember the last time their friends, or Ran specifically, had been genuinely mad at her. 

The blonde choked back a sob. This was probably gonna hurt later.

She heard the door bust open about a minute later, and it caught her by surprise.

\- - -

Ran had a lot on her shoulders. College had been rough recently and she really didn’t need her girlfriend distracting her. She briefly wondered for a moment if she had sounded too harsh. She shook her head. ‘ I need to focus on my work anyways. ’ Ran heard noises coming from their room, and was about to go yell at her girlfriend some more for disturbing her while she was working. Just as she was about to angrily stomp into the room, she heard sniffling from the other side of the door.

Immediately realizing what was happening, Ran burst through the door, her heart breaking at the sight in front of her. Moca curled up on the bed they shared, sobbing. Moca looked up once she heard the noise, her face tear-streaked and her eyes red. Ran carefully approached her girlfriend, and once close, wrapped her arms around Moca’s shoulders.

‘ I’m so sorry ‘

Moca was caught by surprise (even though Ran couldn’t see, her head was on Moca’s shoulder), she wrapped her own arms around Ran’s waist. 

‘ Moca-chan, ‘ she paused, sniffing ‘ forgives Ran. And she always will. ‘ 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so heres the edited version  
> so sorry for the people who read the unedited version that one sucked
> 
> um this one still kinda sucks too but less so  
> if theres any errors or places you think i could add something please let me know i really need tips ty  
> -jay


End file.
